


Experience Comes From Practice

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: “You seem to forget we’re in the library,” Leo huffed."Is it wrong that I don't care?" Corrin said in return.AKA Leo and Corrin have fun in the library in ways that don't involve reading (much).





	Experience Comes From Practice

Leo pushed open the doors to the library to find Corrin so engrossed in her book she didn’t so much as glance up at the sound. The low light of the candle bathed the quaint room a warm, flickering glow. It coloured Corrin’s cheeks in a subtle golden that Leo almost mistook for a blush. That is until he stepped into the room. The door clicked shut behind him and Corrin jolted in her chair, stealing her head out of the book, snapping it shut around her fingers. Her eyes were wide and panicked before realising who it was, and she sighed.

“Gods, Leo,” Corrin huffed. She settled into her chair again, curling her long legs beneath her. “You scared me.” She touched the back of her hand to her cheek as she breathed out a long puff of air, turning her look of panic into a pout.

Leo studied the pink on her cheeks, finding that it was definitely _not_ a trick of the light. She held the book tightly to her chest, still closed, her fingers drumming aimlessly on the cover. Leo couldn’t help but wonder if that was the cause of her sudden panic. There were only a few things she could be reading that would bring such an adorable flush to her cheeks, and each was equally amusing.

“My apologies, Corrin,” Leo said, strolling into the room. He suppressed a smirk as his gaze drifted to the book in her hands, an idea slowly brewing. “I didn’t mean to disturb you from your reading.”

Corrin shifted under his gaze as if she’d suddenly discovered something hard beneath the cushion of her chair. The pink tinting her cheeks only grew. “That’s okay,” she said. She met his eyes with a tight smile and Leo almost snorted. She was never good at withholding her emotions and seeing her struggling to smile, to swallow her obvious panic, had a laugh building in his chest. There was no way she _wasn’t_ reading something dirty. The blush on her cheeks, the way she fidgeted under his gaze, everything pointed to it.

And it was absolutely hilarious. Leo would stoke this for all the reactions he could get.

Slowly, purposely, Leo walked past Corrin, trailing his fingers along her armrest, as if to peruse the shelf behind her. She stiffened as he approached, drawing the book closer. The tension in her shoulders only fled when he was safely behind her – until Leo seized the opportunity to snatch the book from her hands, thumb in the page she’d kept.

“What are you reading?” Leo asked, no longer holding back his smirk. Corrin’s yelp only fuelled him further, and he swiftly turned from her lunging attempts to take the book back. He opened it to where she’d read to, holding the book high out of her reach. That was one of the perks of being much, much taller than her.

“Leo!” Corrin squawked. The pink on her cheeks had reached a feverous colour now, burning from her neck to her ears. “G-Give it back!”

“Hmm?” Leo teased, eyeing her with a smirk. She clung to his arm which only made him raise the book higher. “What _have_ you been reading, my dear?”

Nothing coherent fumbled from her mouth in her next protest. Leo skimmed the page and began reading. “‘What is it you want?’ she crooned, trailing hot, wet kisses down the length of his throat.”

“No!” Corrin blurted in panic. “Don’t!”

He couldn’t stop now, not with her clinging to his arm like that, perfectly flushed and embarrassed, absolutely mortified that she’d been caught. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I had no idea you were interested in literature of this kind. Is this what you’ve been reading as of late?” She gave no answer, only a flustered squawk, so he continued. “He moaned against her, mouth agape, yearning for her lips and tongue to take him completely. It was but a kiss but he wanted more.”

Corrin gave up trying to relinquish her book from his hold and covered her face in her hands, protesting incoherently. The tips of her ears were such a brilliant red Leo almost stopped reading as the urge to tease her about it grew. _Later_ , he thought, and turned back to the book.

“‘Tell me what you want, Leo–’” his voice caught. It was _his_ name. Corrin was reading a book – a dirty, erotic book – about a character with _his_ name. The very thought sent a spear of heat shooting through his veins. He snapped the book shut. Against his will, that very same heat that coursed through him now coloured his cheeks. He hadn’t expected this.

He tried to speak, but found his tongue fumbling on her name. “Corrin–”

“I’m sorry!” she blurted. She drew back a step, staring in shame at her feet. “I-I didn’t choose it because he’s called– because he has your name.” She couldn’t say it now. _His name_. Her tongue felt too large in her mouth, her throat too dry. All the blood in her body had rushed to her face.

Leo cleared his throat. “Why… _are_ you reading it, then?” He’d managed to steel the shock off his face, to calm himself enough to speak, though his rapid heartbeat and warm cheeks betrayed him.

Corrin couldn’t meet his eyes. She felt his heated gaze boring into her, flooding her with a warmth that sent her heart flustering. She fiddled with the hem of her dress. Tugging it, twisting it between her fingers, staring at her feet as if they held all the answers in the world. The answers to her predicament, at the least.

“Corrin?”

“B-Because I don’t have any experience in th-those things!” she blurted, shrinking into herself in mortification.

_“Those things?”_ Leo pried, drawing out the words. He knew exactly what she meant. He’d read it aloud for her to hear, after all. He placed the book aside, it was no longer needed, and leant down to peer into her eyes. Those beautiful, crimson eyes of hers mirrored the blush on her cheeks. She struggled to meet his gaze.

She did meet her eyes, if only in defiance. Her pout, and the embarrassed flush on her face, made a laugh bubble inside Leo. He swallowed it down. She would surely hit him if he laughed.

_“Y-You know…!”_

Leo lifted a brow as if he had no idea at all, though the tug of his lips upwards told her otherwise. She stole her eyes from his.

“Kissing and S-Sex… those kinds of things…” she said finally, choking the words out. “And I know you’re just teasing me, Leo!” She huffed now, folding her arms.

“You don’t have to read this _rubbish_ to learn about that,” Leo said. He drew closer to her, traced her burning cheek with his hand as if his heart wasn’t thundering in his chest. His hand skimmed lower, dusted the length of her jaw with a feather-light touch. “It’s best to learn through experience.” He dipped his head, leaning in to kiss her, only to have his lips meet the palm of her hand.

She was frowning at him. He’d ask _why_ but she had his mouth covered. “ _Do_ you have experience? Have you… with anyone else? B-Because you know I haven’t!”

He drew back and let himself laugh at her accusation. She scowled at him but the flush on her cheeks was too adorable. “No,” he said, the words soft on the tail end of his laugh. They were full of adoration, of love, it stunned him. “You’re the only one.”

“Oh.” Her scowl fled. A smile took its place. “I guess that means I have more experience in this than you.” Her smile turned to a smirk.

Leo frowned. “You what?”

“I have more experience,” she said again. At his sceptical look she added, “in k-kissing.”

“With who?” Leo held back the twinge of jealousy that burned in his throat. His mind spun, trying to come up with an explanation, of someone she could have been with before him. Someone in Hoshido, perhaps? One of her retainers? One of his? The idea turned acidic, rearing up in his chest.

“Silas.”

_“Him?”_ Leo balked. “When?” The image of the kindly knight flashed in his mind. The smiles he’d give Corrin, the way he always seemed to be at her side, their shared history…

“I-It was a long time ago,” she admitted.

“Hold on – you’re not talking about something that happened when you two were still chasing each other around with paper swords, are you?”

“S-So what if I am?”

Leo sighed, ignoring the swell of relief in his chest. They’d been kids. It hadn’t meant anything. “That doesn’t count – something like that is more akin to mouths pressing together than a kiss.”

“What?” Corrin huffed. “And how would you know?”

“Because _this_ is a kiss–” He drew up to her now, sealing his lips over hers. And it _was_ a kiss. The kind that made the brush of lips she’d had as a child seem nothing but silly. It was warm and gentle and smouldering all at once. He tugged at her lips with his own. Pushing and pulling with his lips, capturing her own with quiet noises, with flustering sensations that had her grabbing his shirt for purchase. His hand wove around the back of her head, angling her perfectly so he could delve at her lips properly.

They parted with a gasp for air, an audible _pop!_ of their lips separating. The room filled with their shuddered breaths. Corrin felt the heavy rise and fall of Leo’s chest as her fingers still held onto his shirt; he was just as breathless as she. He blushed as darkly too.

“ _That_ was a kiss,” Leo said. The depth of his voice, how breathless he was, startled him. He didn’t know he could sound like that. His hand was still in her hair; he stole it back to his side. Corrin swallowed thickly and he couldn’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. They traced down her throat, her pale, pale skin, to the dip of her neck, to her collarbones, where the top of her dress lay. His mind fell back to the passage he’d read and wondered what reaction he’d get if he pressed his lips to her skin.

Corrin’s fingers flexed in Leo’s shirt before she pressed her palms flat against his chest. She stared up at him in awe, lips parted. “…sometimes, I wish you weren’t so tall.”

That made him frown. “What?”

“B-Because it makes it harder for me to kiss you,” Corrin said, pressing her lips tighter together which only pulled Leo’s attention to them. It made him want to kiss her again. He almost did, leaning closer, angling his head, before she stopped him.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Corrin huffed. The hand she held on his chest kept him from closing that final distance and claiming her lips again.

“You could have just asked,” Leo said. He couldn’t hold back his smile. It was far from a smirk, from a grin, but it spread across his face without abandon.

“That’s embarrassing.”

He laughed. “It’s really not.”

“F-Fine,” she huffed again. “I want to kiss you. Again.”

“Anything for you,” he said, and dipped his head only to have her stop him again. “What?” He didn’t get an answer as she walked him backwards, pushing persistently on his chest until he fell back into the plush chair she’d been in when he entered earlier. She straddled his lap shamelessly, arms hooking around his neck, and leant in to kiss him.

“H-Hold on!” Leo stammered. He turned his face from her kiss, his hands going straight to her hips to hold her in place, to stop her from coming so close in this dangerous, precarious position.

“What?” she asked, pouting at him. “It’s easier this way.”

“Yes, but–” Gods. How could he say it? How could he say what it looked like? What it felt like? What she was doing to him? She was hovering above his lap, knees digging into the chair on either side of his legs, but the distance between their bodies was driving his heart crazy. His heart and every other part of him.

She pressed her lips to his cheek and a shaky breath stole from him in response. His fingers tightened their hold on her hips, finding the fabric of her dress so thin, so loose; it was as if he was touching what was beneath.

“Corrin–”

She captured his lips, silencing his gasp, silencing her name. Her kiss was nothing like his. It was slow and tantalising. It was a simple brush of her lips over his. Searching, feeling, memorising the dip and swell of his lips. The kiss grew with each passing second, each press of her lips against his growing more confident, more passionate. She followed the steps he’d laid out before; tugging his bottom lip with hers, working her fingers into his hair, her nails doing wondrous things to his scalp.

He shivered beneath her ministrations, hands going lax on her hips, and she sank onto his lap. He broke their kiss with a strangled gasp. He held tightly to her now, holding her away from his growing erection lest she feel, or notice, it.

“S-Sorry,” Corrin stammered, sitting back on his knees. “Was it that bad?” Her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Leo pressed his head to her shoulder with a pained laugh. She had no idea. She really had no idea what she was doing to him, how he was reacting to her kisses, her body. How he was reacting to her.

He didn’t know how she’d act if she knew. Would she pull away out of fear? Disgust? Or would she be too embarrassed to meet his eyes and avoid him for days on end?

Honestly, he didn’t want to find out.

“No,” Leo croaked into her shoulder. “It wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Her hands were back in his hair. He sighed, wishing he could just relish this moment, being so close to her. “Then what’s wrong?”

He could’ve laughed. He raised his head, ready to chastise her for being so naïve, so innocent, only to see her smirk. “Y-You–?” his words caught. He sighed in a short huff. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

She giggled. “Well, I _have_ been reading those kinds of books.”

“I should’ve known.” He shook his head in mock exasperation. She leant closer and this time, he stopped her. “Not on my lap.”

She laughed and swiftly got to her feet. “Fine, fine. But you’re still too tall for me to reach.”

“Not if _I_ kiss _you_.” He tugged her to him, kissing her fully, an arm wrapped around the small of her back. She softened against him, melting into his arms, into the kiss. She hummed a sound of satisfaction against his mouth and every inch of self-control he’d built up began to falter. His hands wandered up and down her back. Feeling every bump in her spine, the muscles of her back, the swell of her hips just above the curve of her ass.

And as his touches built, so did their kiss. He tugged on her lips with his teeth, asking for more, teasing with his tongue. And she shivered against him, giving him access to her mouth as she parted her lips. This was new ground for them both so he took it slow. As slow as his desire would let him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue. He delved in enough to feel her bottom teeth, to dip in and grace the inside of her lip. Her tongue met his own at the junction of their mouths’ and Leo’s head was spinning. This was nothing he’d ever done before. He was flushed with heat, with the taste of her, of what they were doing, where they were going with this.

It was sloppy and heated, full of spit and desire and neither of them were breathing properly. They parted for air, a trail of glistening spit falling between them. Leo blushed and swiped at his mouth, only to have her laugh.

“Wh-What?” he stammered. Her lips were shiny, wet with saliva but she didn’t seem to care. Her cheeks were flushed and she was laughing at him, a bright, giddy smile on her face.

“It just seems so silly,” she said. “Worrying about spit when you had your tongue in my mouth.”

Leo almost choked at how easily she said that. “You seem to forget we’re in the library,” he huffed.

She shot a look to the door. “Oh. Right.” That darkened the flush on her cheeks. She glanced back to him sheepishly. “Is it wrong that I don’t care?”

Leo found himself holding back a bead of laughter. He stalked to the door so quickly she almost thought he was going to leave, but he just clicked the lock. “Not now, it isn’t,” he said, coming back to join her just as quickly as he’d left. She lifted herself up on her toes, still not quite reaching him, and fell back down with a short puff of air. She turned, finding a table behind her, and seated herself on it.

“There,” she said proudly. “Now I’m not so much shorter than you.”

He snorted, shaking his head, though he couldn’t hold back his smile. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He drew closer to her, only to find her knees in the way. Her legs pressed together, knees jutting out off the table so he couldn’t get close enough to kiss her without leaning awkwardly forward. She flushed and parted her legs, the hem of her dress sinking between them.

Leo shot his gaze away, feeling his cheeks burn. _What were they doing?_ He was practically smouldering now. Every inch of him felt aflame as he stepped between her legs, as her arms wrapped around his neck. She was perfectly level with him now. Their noses touched, her eyes softened as she smiled.

And he didn’t care anymore. He kissed her and squashed the part of him that told him this wasn’t a good idea. It faded in the taste of her lips. In the soft sounds she made against him. Their kiss drew deeper quicker than before. A need, a heavy want had built between them that kissing alone couldn’t satisfy. And Leo wanted more. He wanted to trail kisses everywhere he could see and places he couldn’t. But she still shivered from his touch. She jumped when his fingers brushed her collarbone and he let them rest on her hips instead.

He would wait until she was ready. Until she wanted this as much as he did. He took to kissing her cheeks, her jaw. He kissed down her neck, felt her pulse jump beneath his lips. She gripped his shoulders, arching her back, her neck, against him. He kissed that same spot, teasing it with his tongue, his lips, his teeth.

She gasped when he sucked the spot hard. “Oh! L-Leo don’t– don’t leave a mark…” she was breathless and could barely form the words.

“I want to…” he murmured against her neck. He grazed his teeth over that spot again, soothing it with his lips, his tongue. “I want everyone to know you’re mine…”

“They… they already do…” She dropped her forehead to his shoulder, panting as if he’d kissed her senseless. She protested when he took his lips from her neck, but he kissed up to her ear, making her jump. “Leo!” she gasped as he took the pointed tip of her ear between his lips. “A-Ah!”

Heat coiled deep inside Leo at the sound she made, that broken gasp, as he sucked on her ear. He had no idea her ears were this sensitive, that she could make these kinds of sounds. It was embarrassing and enticing all at once. He gave her ear a tug with his teeth and suddenly she’d claimed his lips again, pulling him closer, and her legs wrapped around his hips.

It was so sudden he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t stop the sharp groan that spilled from his lips as she rut up against his erection. He was hard, so hard, and having such perfect friction against him sent his mind spinning with want. He froze in her arms, her legs around him, until she rolled her hips against him again.

“Corrin…” he broke their kiss with a moan of her name. It was all he could say. All he could think. She felt so good even through all their clothing.

She kissed the side of his mouth softly, slowly. Just small pecks of her lips as she rolled her hips again. She wanted to hear him moan again. To say her name, to choke it out in the midst of pleasure. His hands trailed up her sides, frustratingly close to her breasts, to her hips and ass, yet never touching her properly, where she needed it. She took his wandering hands and pressed them to her breasts.

He kissed her as he fondled her breasts through her dress, through her bra. He rolled them with his palms and Corrin sighed into his touch. It felt so good to have him work her breasts. To have him touch her actively. He tugged on her dress and she lifted her hips, helping him to pull it up and over her head. It fell to the floor, discarded and forgotten, as Leo fumbled with her bra.

“Not even the Great Leo can work out a bra the first time, huh?” Corrin teased, reaching behind her to unclip it. Her comment didn’t deter Leo at all and he recaptured her lips before she said anything else. She laughed into his kiss as he huffed and began kneading her breasts again.

Just as they’d slowly tested the waters with their kissing, they did the same with their touches. Nothing too harsh, Leo’s fingers soft and tentative, never too rough. He was gentle and she was putty in his hands.

Corrin worked off Leo’s shirt and in between kisses they discovered each other’s bodies. Leo traced her scars with his fingers, with his kisses. He skimmed his fingers across her stomach, watching the way her abdominal muscles flexed and jumped, skittish beneath his touch. He was much the same, ticklish down his sides. As fun as it was to have him jump and yelp, she respected his boundaries when he snatched her hands away.

He kissed her fingers then, slowly, his cheeks as red as hers. He placed her hand to his face, let her dust her thumb beneath his eye, let her trace the line of his jaw before she slowly leant in to kiss him. He smiled against her lips and it made her smile in return. They were fumbling through this but neither cared. All they needed was each other.

Corrin unhooked her legs from around Leo’s lips as she went to undo his belt. It was harder than it looked, something as simple as a belt, and Leo ended up slipping it off for her. Her hands had fumbled so badly so close to the bulge in his pants. And when he slipped his pants down and kicked them off, she could make it out so much easier which made it so much worse.

It was obvious where the tip of his cock lay from the wet stain it left. Corrin flustered, unable to decide whether to stare or not look at all and it felt like every pint of blood in her system had flooded her face and nether regions. Even though she’d shamelessly rutted against him earlier, the idea of what was beneath had her smouldering in a heat of want.

“Hmm?” Leo sounded. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, lips lingering by her ear. “What do you want to do to me?”

Corrin’s breath hitched. Her legs tried to snap closed instinctively, but clamped on either side of Leo’s hips instead. She felt so open, so exposed to him, even as she still had her panties on. It wouldn’t take much for him to notice how wet she was, having soaked through her panties long ago.

The sweet chuckle by her ear almost made her roll her hips just to satisfy herself, it sounded so good. “If you want to touch me… just say so.”

Oh, she wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted this, whatever they were doing, however far they’d go. But she wanted it now. She nodded and he leant back, kissing her gently once more. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back, leaving her lips searching for his, following him as he leant away.

“Do you want me?” he asked. He was teasing her. Still teasing her, despite how flushed his cheeks were, how nervous he was as well. He laughed when she pouted. “I know. I also… want you. Unbearably.”

His words, though embarrassing, were just what she needed to hear. She tugged on the waistband of his underwear and he caught her hands, lest she back out now, and pulled them off. Seeing his cock now, fully erect and dripping with precum, was enough to make Corrin’s breath hitch. Those books she’d read had done nothing to prepare her for this. Her cheeks burned hotter than they had ever before.

One thing they had taught her was that a male’s cock was extremely sensitive. Corrin reached out without thinking and took him in her hand. Leo jumped, instinctively thrusting into her grip, as he gasped. His breath staggered. He gripped the desk on either side of her, his knuckles turning white. Corrin’s eyes widened at it all. At the sudden pleasure and shock on Leo’s face. At his cock in her hand. It was so thick and hot and twitched from her touch. She drew a finger up its length and drew a strangled groan from Leo.

“Sorry,” Corrin said, cupping his erection in her hand again. “I-I can work this out.”

Leo’s breath hitched. “Nn– it’s fine. I’m just not… used to this.”

Corrin cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I love you, Leo.”

“I lo-love you too,” Leo stammered through a panted breath. It was torture just being in her hand. Being so exposed to her, so vulnerable and ready, and when she finally began pumping her hand he couldn’t hold back his gasp of pleasure. He clenched his teeth shut lest he moan louder and someone walking by should hear.

It felt so good to finally, finally have something around his erection after it aching from their kisses and touches and driving him mad. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking into her hand as she pumped. It was less like she was touching him and more like he was fucking her hand. Her grip was loose, her technique sloppy, and Leo caught her hand, tightened her grip, and worked her hand over his cock.

He moved her hand faster. Harder. Like it was his own. Like he’d done to himself to reach that height of pleasure in his room, alone, at the very thought of her. But he didn’t need to think of her now. She was here, before him, touching him, and that alone was enough to bring his end closer and closer, faster than he wanted. He was coming apart in her hand. Precum dripped down his length, lubricating their hands as they worked together over him. And he was panting, moaning, and he couldn’t remember when he’d opened his eyes, when he’d begun staring at her hand over his cock but he couldn’t stop staring.

“Is that… good?” Corrin asked and he could barely recognise the question let alone form an answer. Of course it was good. He was moaning her name in broken gasps. He was rutting into her hand, into their hands, over and over and over again.

_“Yes–!”_ Leo gasped. “Good– it feels _so good–!”_

But he couldn’t do this now. He couldn’t jerk himself off with her hand, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he wanted, and he slowed down their movements. He struggled for breath as he peeled away her hand, as he left himself hot and wanting and slick with precum. Her hand was covered in it.

Instead of being disgusted, instead of doing anything else but touch him again, Corrin ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, tracing the underside with her fingers. Leo choked out a low groan.

“Nn… Corrin…” He pulled her hand away, caught it in his own tightly. “If you touch me like that… you can’t complain no matter how I return the favour...” His voice was so low, so deep and full of want it sent a warm shiver down Corrin’s spine. And his pupils had blown with desire. When he kissed her now it was needy and desperate. His fingers hooked in her panties, dragging them slowly down her hips until she raised them up off the desk so he could pull them off completely.

Not for the first time, Corrin wished she could clamp her legs shut. Leo chuckled and ghosted a hand up the inside of her leg. “Are you nervous?”

“Y-Yes…” Corrin squeaked. She shivered from the feather-light touch of his hand as it approached the apex of her thighs. He parted her legs further and continued the journey of his hand further up her leg until he brushed her folds. He delved a finger between them, into her wetness, feeling how slick and ready she was. His cock throbbed just from the very thought. He wanted to be inside her. Now. But she’d pleasured him already and he wanted to hear just what sounds she could make.

Leo traced a finger up her core, teasing her, making her shift and raise her hips against his hand.

“Leo…” Corrin panted. She was gripping her thighs, leaving red marks in her skin. “Don’t tease me… _please.”_

He was too flustered to continue teasing her anyway, and rubbed a finger around her clit. The effect was instant. She leant her head back and sighed happily. Her eyes fluttered shut as his ministrations continued and he worked a finger over her clit. She rocked her hips in time with his finger, the pleasure slowly building and building until something warm and soft delved into her folds. She snapped her eyes open to see Leo with his head between her legs.

“L-L-Leo?!” Corrin gaped, her question breaking off into a moan when Leo flicked his tongue over her clit. He took it in his mouth and sucked, teasing it in circles with his tongue and lips. It felt infinitely better than his fingers. Than her fingers. Than anything she’d felt before. He sucked her off, lapping up her juices with sloppy noises that had Corrin’s cheeks aflame. He ran his tongue between her folds, teasing her entrance, before pressing it inside her. Digging her fingers into her thighs wasn’t enough to stop her moans or stop herself rutting against his mouth. She cupped a hand over her mouth to capture her moans, her gasps and pleas that spilled from her lips.

She didn’t know where he’d learnt to do this. Where he’d learnt to pleasure a woman, how he’d learnt how to send her over the edge. When his tongue left her entrance his fingers were there instead, teasing and inserting just the tip of a finger before drawing it out again. And his tongue was working her clit again. He learnt quickly how much pressure had her gasping his name. He built her up with his tongue, slowly working a finger inside her, easing her open so he could add another before pumping them in and out.

She’d given up trying not to rock her hips against him now. The pleasure was building and it was all she could feel, his tongue against her, his fingers inside her, coming faster now.

“Leo,” Corrin mewled and in hearing her, he worked her clit faster. “Leo, Leo, _Leo –ah!”_ She rocked her hips harder against him but he didn’t care, hearing her moan his name over and over again as she reached the peak of her pleasure and gave a long, breathless moan. He worked her through her orgasm, licking her clit with quick, final strokes, before she stilled against the table.

Leo pulled his fingers from her and stood. His mouth and chin glistened with her fluid which he hastily wiped away with the back of his hand. His face was flushed, as red as hers, and they bashfully made eye contact.

Corrin laughed at their sudden embarrassment. It was so stupid but she didn’t care. It was silly. They were embarrassed. They fumbled through it. And she loved him.

“I can’t believe you haven’t done that before,” Corrin said, still breathless, as she sat up. “But I… didn’t expect you to…” she flushed darker at the vivid memory of having his head between her legs.

Leo laughed. “Was I that good?”

Corrin swatted his arm lightly before she leant forward and blushed as she said, “better than anything I’ve felt before.” She traced a finger up his leg just as he’d teased her before. Leo caught her hand before she made any real progress.

“Don’t… tease me like that, Corrin…” Leo breathed, leaning closer to brush his lips across her cheek.

“Then take me.”

He stiffened at her words, lips hovering just millimetres from hers. “Corrin…” His eyes fluttered shut, breath staggering across her lips and cheeks. It was as hot as she felt. As breathless as she felt.

“Please. I want you, Leo.”

“Then come here,” he said, pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around him as if it were natural, wanting to be closer, to be as close as she could to him now. He pressed her down onto the table, climbing over the top of her, and kissing her soundly. He traced her cheeks, her jaw, let his hand slide down her neck, her chest and down her stomach. He took himself in his hand and angled the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked, though he really didn’t want to stop now. But if it was her, if she wanted him to stop, if she wasn’t ready, he would stop.

“Yes,” she said. “Just… go all the way in and stop, okay?”

“All right.”

He pushed the tip of his cock into her and stifled a groan. It was nothing like her hand around him. It was so much more. She expanded around him and he couldn’t help but watch his length disappear inside her. And he felt so good without even moving properly. He just filled her up completely, gripping aimlessly at the wooden desk, to still himself so he didn’t thrust into her.

_“Gods,”_ Leo gasped at the sensation.

“Leo–” Corrin gasped, fumbling for his hand. He caught her hand, slipped his fingers between hers and gave it a squeeze. “I love you.”

This time, he could say it properly. “I love you, Corrin.”

She nodded, her smile filled with nothing but love. “You can move now.”

She was ready for him but still, Leo began slowly. As slowly as his aching desire would let him. He drew himself out of her, almost fully, before thrusting back inside. Corrin gasped, this time a gasp of pleasure, and that was all Leo needed to continue. He thrust in and out of her, their hips meeting with slick, sloppy movements as she rocked her hips in time with his. It was a strange rhythm at first, a fumbling, nervous rhythm but soon they were in sync. And their pleasure built with each thrust.

It wasn’t long before Leo lost himself inside her, in their pleasure, but it was too much too soon and he wanted this to last. He slowed himself, choking down a moan.

“C-Corrin,” Leo gasped. “Sit up. Please, sit up. Come here.”

She did as he asked, sitting up, pushing herself off the table, and she was in his arms, her legs wrapped around him. And then he was the one sitting on the table, her in his lap and he was thrusting into her deeper than before. She hooked her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he pounded into her, as she lifted her hips up and down to meet him. This new position did everything for her, another orgasm building at her core with every thrust. She rocked against him, with him, and soon his thrusts became quick and sharp. His gasps became pants for air. He began to shake, to moan and spilled inside her with three final, quick thrusts before he sank onto the table.

He pulled out of her, kissing her shoulder. “Sorry… I couldn’t endure it any longer…”

“It’s okay,” Corrin said. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, letting it linger. She jumped as a hand delved between her legs. Leo thumbed her clit and she rocked against him, the pleasure returning. She’d been so close it didn’t take long until she was gripping his shoulder tightly, nails digging in as she rocked and rocked her hips against his hand until she came. She fell onto his lap, breathless and sated.

Even after being spent, Leo held her in his arms and kissed her. Just having her there, after being so close, after giving each other so much pleasure, was more than he’d ever wanted.

It wasn’t long before she chuckled, and Leo pulled away. “What is it?”

“It’s just… earlier…” she was grinning helplessly now. “You said ‘not on my lap.’”

Leo turned his face from her, wishing he could hide the flush on his cheeks. He had nothing to say to that. “This… was not how I wanted it to go.”

“How you wanted what to go?”

“Our… our first time.” He turned to look at her now. She mirrored his flush.

“Are you disappointed?”

“No!” his embarrassment turned to worry. “Are you?”

She smiled at him and his nerves, the anxiety coursing through him, drained away. “Of course not.”

He could’ve sighed in relief.

“Then… how did you imagine it being any different?” Corrin asked.

Leo did sigh now, but it was more of a huff. “Well, not in a library, for starters.” That made Corrin laugh again. “But… other than that…” It was perfect. More than he’d ever imagine.

But he didn’t say that. He didn’t need to. The glow, the smile on her face, said enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE LEO. He's such a dork and tries to tease Corrin but if it backfires he flusters so easily... I love him.


End file.
